


of tears and heaven

by thatofyou



Series: of tears and heaven [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatofyou/pseuds/thatofyou
Summary: "if i died tomorrow," minho interrupts, voice soft as he turns to look at jinki, "how much would you cry?"





	of tears and heaven

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [tumblr](http://thatofyou.tumblr.com/post/28394269069) then [lj](http://thatofyou.livejournal.com/6306.html) in july 2012.

minho is beautiful after sex jinki notes, more so than usual, and he can't help but stare.  this is the only time he lets himself.  minho has gotten his hair cut recently and jinki misses its resemblance to a bush, but he's glad there's enough for it to stick to his forehead unattractively.  jinki reaches out to slick it back.   _there_ ,  _now he almost looks like the rest of us_.  
  
he watches a bead of sweat slide down minho's jaw, and waits for it to drop onto the bed. he wants to catch it with his tongue.  instead, he tries counting the beads of sweat on minho's face.  
  
"if i died tomorrow," minho interrupts, voice soft as he turns to look at jinki, "how much would you cry?"  
  
"should i be worried?" jinki asks, eyebrow raised.  he isn't, in fact.  when it's just him and minho in a bed they've warmed with their own skin, he can read minho more easily than any book he has ever read.  
  
minho's eyes crinkle at the edges as he smiles, and he shakes his head.  
  
"i would cry a litre of tears," jinki announces after a short pause, eyes bright and lips curling quickly into a smile.  
  
minho laughs out loud.  "i’ll expect no less, you know. i’ll keep track from heaven."  
  
"how does one possibly count the number of tears shed though?"  
  
"i'll be in heaven," he grins.  "i'm sure someone's figured it out."  
  
jinki wants to point out it's not fair how stunning minho is when he smiles, but he doesn't really care, not when it's aimed straight at him, not when it's  _because_  of him.  
  
"save me a seat?" jinki asks sweetly.  he trails his fingers down minho's arm before slipping them between minho's.  
  
"who says you'll even get in?" minho curls his fingers around jinki's hand.   
  
jinki's eyes widen and he gasps, playing along.  
  
minho squeezes his hand. "of course i will, hyung, but only if that count hits a litre."


End file.
